In order to hold and/or position objects such as a parasol, for example, on the ground, either heavy stands are set up or ground screws are used that are screwed into the ground and have a holder. The latter are light, easily transportable, and suitable for quickly setting up a parasol, which is then sufficiently secured against moderate wind pressure. It is of course also possible to stabilize other objects in this way, such as laundry stands, poles for signs, and tent stakes or guys thereof.
EP 1 916 752 discloses a fastening device for a temporary lightning protection mast that is used for a short time in conjunction with marquees. The lightning protection mast must be anchored well in the ground, and the metallic components must guarantee a low electrical transfer resistance. For this purpose, the ground screw has a hollow cylindrical head that receives the lightning protection mast, and radially projecting stabilizers that are welded to the screw head. The stabilizers act as handles while the ground screw is being screwed into the ground and are pressed flatly into the ground in order to provide additional ground contact over their entire length, thus providing a slight electrical transfer resistance. The transfer resistance can be further reduced by additional ground stakes. This results in a ground rod that simultaneously carries the lightning protection mast formed as a metallic rod.
DE 200 17 386 discloses a parasol stand with a ground screw that can be inserted into a holder formed as a pipe connector. When a nut is tightened, jaws of a clamping device in the pipe connector are pressed against the shaft of a parasol and fix the parasol in the holder. In addition, fold-out hand grips are connected to the holder that are used to screw the ground screw into the ground. No stabilizers for ground support are provided.
DE 2020 1001 6548 describes a device for receiving a pole on reinforced ground against tilting. There, the device begins with a threaded bolt that is fastened in the ground in a positive or nonpositive manner and onto which a support ring can be screwed in order to achieve a wide spanning in contact with the ground. The screw head for supporting the cross-bracing carries a sleeve into which a pole, such as for example the shaft of a parasol, can be inserted.